


Стокгольсмкий синдром

by mattheway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Derek, Top Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз может сбежать от всего, кроме той тесной коробки, в которой заключен он сам. Успешно закончив институт, он узнает о смерти лучшего друга и едет на похороны, где его никто не ждет.</p><p>также выражаю благодарность Ксавье за его невероятный простор разума, Дакоте за подталкивание к нужной теме, и Mother Mother - за импульсивность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стокгольсмкий синдром

Стайлз бежит.  
Парень бежит вперед, задыхаясь, спотыкаясь, цепляясь за все, что попадается под руку, стараясь изо всех сил не упасть. Кажется, он порезал лицо о траву, если такое вообще возможно, но сейчас это не самое страшное.  
Сердце стучит в районе горла и кажется, что у него сейчас случится приступ астмы; слюны во рту нет, только сухость и противная сладость, перед глазами все мельтешит и размазывается и замирает, когда Стайлз буквально вываливается на протоптанную поляну посреди огромного поля. Парень замирает и старается перестать настолько судорожно дышать. Он оглядывается и превращается в один большой нервный орган, который направлен на пульсацию и считывает все звуки вокруг себя.  
Поле молчит. Наверху, над ним, вся небесная голубизна затянута мрачными тучами, а воздух сперт так, что с минуты на минуты должно ливануть. Стайлз еще раз судорожно оглядывается и пропускает еще два удара сердца перед тем, как на него грузно наваливаются и тыкают парня лицом в грязь, сминая и унижая.  
Небо тихо наливалось грозовыми облаками, а вокруг еле слышно шелестела кукуруза, такая до предела острая в октябре.

***

Машина, исправно проработав всю дорогу до места назначения, заглохла у поворота и, фыркнув еще пару раз, окончательно вышла из строя. Чертыхнувшись, Стайлз вышел из салона и, подняв капот, надсадно закашлял, когда из двигателя на него повалил сизый дым. Крошка, работающая на последнем издыхании, отдала концы в такой глуши, куда добровольно парень не поехал бы. Достав телефон, Стайлз еще раз проверил его на наличии связи и, убедившись, что за последние полчаса мало что изменилось, с горя кинул мобильный на асфальт, также безрадостно усевшись следом на корточки рядом с ним. Сложившаяся ситуация начинала выводить из себя все больше и больше.  
До нужного дома его подбросили, как попутчика, но до самих ворот парень уже добирался сам, перебросив через плечо костюм в чехле и волоча за собой по гравию тяжеленный чемодан. Ферма казалась вымершей и опустевшей. Куцый туман окутывал здания, и лишь воронье каркало где-то вдалеке, нагнетая этим звуком далеко не располагающуюся обстановку. Тяжело выдохнув, Стайлз в последний раз оглянулся вокруг и бодрым шагом пошел дальше.  
Дойдя до дома, Стилински поднялся на крыльцо и пару раз нерешительно постучался в тяжелую деревянную дверь. Адрес был верным, номер дома – тоже. Только тишина из-за двери абсолютно не располагала к гостеприимству. Проговорив еще раз про себя адрес, Стайлз прильнул ладонями к окну и тихо окрикнул:  
\- Э-эй!  
Местность вокруг была заволочена туманом, и только поле позади тихо шуршало на ветру.  
Подергав ручку и обойдя дом вокруг, Стайлз внимательно осмотрел сарай и прилегавшую постройку. Вокруг не было ни души, лишь коровы мычали в хлеву, а двери всех строений были заперты на замок. Само место нагнетало уныние и беспросветность, и моросящий дождь лишь накалял обстановку.  
Вернувшись на крыльцо, Стайлз выдохнул и сев на скамейку, прикрыл глаза. Мобильная связь была по нулям, а последний человек, которого он видел тут, уехал как полчаса назад, шурша шинами по мокрой дороге. Парень устало прикрыл глаза и еще раз выругался сквозь зубы. Он абсолютно не хотел здесь находиться.  
Его разбудила женщина в возрасте. Кажется, Мелисса, так ее звали, либо же это имя идеально подходило для нее. Она стояла на крыльце е с тяжело набитыми сумками, и устало смотрела на незнакомца, так нагло захватившего ее любимую скамейку на террасе.  
\- Почему Вы на моей территории?  
Встрепенувшись, Стайлз быстрым движением утер набежавшую в уголок рта слюну и вскочил на ноги, мигом протирая глаза и моргая перед собой.  
\- Простите, простите. У меня был только адрес, и вот я тут.  
Стушевавшись на миг и смотря на женщину, замершую в недоверчивой позе, Стайлз похлопал себя по карманам и протянул руку вперед, в знак приветствия. В плохом слюнявом отлежанном знаке приветствия.  
\- Меня зовут Стайлз, и мы с Вашим сыном…  
Мелисса прошла мимо него и открыла своим ключом дверь, придержав ее ногой, и кивком пригласила пройти вовнутрь.  
\- Тут не прибрано, простите. Тут был ад.  
Казалось, каждое слово давалось ей с трудом. И Стилински был бы откровенным дерьмом, если бы не знал, что пришлось пережить матери его друга. Он вежливо кивнул в ответ и, подхватив свои вещи с крыльца, скользнул в дом.  
Мисс МакКол приняла его соболезнования, на что Стайлз услужливо помог приготовить ужин и накрыть на стол, несмотря на все ее возражения. Она убедительно просила парня называть ее Мелиссой, и весь вечер твердила, что Стайлз не имеет права уезжать и что он – остается. Ему выделили комнату наверху, и единственным условием было то, что он должен был сказать речь на похоронах.  
Стайлзу сказали, что он будет спать на его кровати. Стилински хотел провалиться сквозь землю.  
Ужин прошел в тишине. Светло зеленая кухня со светлыми шторами, слабый свет сверху, и два занятых стула из четырех за обеденным столом. Впервые за все время, как он думал, что знает друга, он услышал от его матери, что у него был брат, и сказать, что Стайлз был удивлен – ничего не значило. Раньше его друг ничего от него не скрывал. Сейчас все было иначе.

***

Долгое время они сидят в единственной машине на ходу. Стайлз и сам не осознает, как позволил себя довести до такого. Внутренности Шевроле освещает лишь слабый свет от приборной панели да неоновая вывеска, маячившая прямо над местом их парковки. На нем дурацкий вязаный свитер и кривая шапка, скрывающая порядком отросшие за время пребывания на ферме волосы. На Дереке – неизменная толстовка и зажатая в ладони двадцатка, на которую он собирается нажраться. Стайлз не так представлял их совместную прогулку.  
В неоновом свете у Дерека невероятно длинные ресницы, и глаза кажутся темными омутами. Он выходит из машины и идет в круглосуточный магазин, по пути ссорясь с какими-то завсегдатаями на лавке. Стайлз молча наблюдает за развитием событий и только когда Дерек возвращается, понимает, что еще один шанс на побег упущен.  
В темноте раздается звук скользящей молнии, и они прислоняются спинами к стене над плотиной. Вода внутри тихо плещется и на вид ощущается масляным пятном, которое движется, растворяется, перетекает. Кажется, Дерек пытается его споить и параллельно с этим гнобит его.  
\- В чем смысл твоей жизни?  
Стайлза ведет и, покачиваясь, неловко обхватывает себя руками. Парень пьет взахлеб еще пару глотков пива прямо из горла и вновь возвращается к стене, открывая рот и также безмолвно закрывает его. В темноте под мостом видны лишь их силуэты, но и этого, кажется, достаточно.  
Дерек хватает его рукой за загривок, на что в ответ Стайлз впивается свободной рукой в него, отлипая от стены и стараясь устоять на ногах. От мужчины пахнет знакомым одеколоном, и Стайлз нервно хихикает, все еще стараясь удержать себя в руках. Он наклоняется ближе и разводит губы в мерзкой ухмылке:  
\- Пользовался его одеколоном? Думаешь, я поведусь?  
\- Совсем немного.  
Стайлз перехватывает его руку с бутылкой и подносит к своим губам. Он вновь пьет и все также усмехается. Парня все также шатает, но уже меньше, и он периферийно слышит звук падающей бутылки. Улыбка не покидает его лицо даже в тот момент, когда Дерек толкает парня спиной к бетону и прижимает своим телом сверху. Его руки – на его шее, и Стайлз не сказал бы, что это его пугает. Он дышит через раз, его глаза закатываются, и это вряд ли происходит с ним от страха. Стилински сглатывает приторно-сладкий ком слюны, смотрит на своего мучителя, освещенного сзади только светом фар от припаркованной машины, и еле слышно выдыхает:  
\- Это все, что ты можешь?  
В паху ноет, и внезапно стала ощущаться морозность осенней ночи. В уголках глаз скопились слезы, а волосы противно преют и липнут под шапкой. Стайлз ощущает дыхание Дерека на своей скуле и старается не вести головой в эту сторону. Тот спокойно выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и также мерзко дублирует улыбку парня, трясь щетиной о его щеку.  
\- Скажешь, когда мне остановиться.  
И сжимает руки на его шее еще сильнее. 

***

Похороны прошли быстро и напряжено. Все говорили речи о том, какой он был талантливый и как много умел; как невероятно пользовался своими руками и достигал много, стоило ему только взяться за работу. О да, в этом Стайлз мог поклясться прямо на алтаре, но ему явно дали понять, что не стоит открывать рот почем зря.  
На нем был черный официальный костюм, а глаза практически не выглядели заплаканными. Стайлз стоял по правую руку от миссис МакКол и постоянно поднимал глаза наверх, стараясь отвлечься от речи святого отца. Он так и не сумел произнести речь, за что шея и щеки парня горели огнем. В знак искренних извинений Стайлз взял Мелиссу за руку, и крепко сжал, стараясь передать, забрать, унять всю горечь отчаявшейся матери.  
Старший сын, стоявший по другую от нее сторону, бросил полный ненависти взгляд в его сторону и также отзеркалил действия Стайлза, беря мать за другую свободную руку. Стилински только оставалось молиться, что он все сделал правильно.  
После банкета Стайлзу крепко досталось в туалете, где он пытался скрыться большую часть своего времени. И он даже не старался скрыть синяк, мощно разливающийся иссиня-красным цветком на его скуле.  
Кажется, даже побег не спас бы его из сложившийся ситуации.

***

Они танцуют. Кружатся, как два идиота, обдолбанные в нули, в этом чертовом сарае. Солнечный свет проникает через верхние, плохо сколоченные, перекладины, и кажется, отражается на каждом проклятом изгибе его тела. Стилински не может сказать, откуда льется музыка, потому что каждый стог сена звучит и издает свой резонансный звук. Он теряет опору, но продолжает все также упорно скользить в ритме танго и повторяет каждое движение своего партнера.  
Стайлз в старом выцветшем свитере, и его рука уверенно лежит на спине Дерека, на одной лишь майке, под которой перекатываются литые мышцы. Они кружатся по кругу, прижимаясь друг к другу, - дыхание сперто, и Стайлз даже делает выпады ногами в ритм танца. Кажется, Дерек что-то пытается ему сказать, перекричать музыку в тот миг, когда они делают очередной разворот и Стайлз старается ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, только начать бы нормально дышать.  
Вроде как, он слышит, что на ферме Дерека держит лишь мама и тот не может ее бросить. Что он не может оставить ее одну, на что Стайлз лишь молча прокручивается вокруг своей оси и вновь попадает во власть атлетично сложенных рук. Он слушает с открытым ртом жалобы про кукурузу и дойку коров и лишь успевает отсчитать ритм перед тем, как откинуться назад, складываясь в спине и находясь в страховке доверенных рук. Вся эта деревенская жизнь – Дерек подыхает со скуки, а Стайлз…парень плавится рядом с ним.  
Они кружатся по своей оси, и Дерек кричит, что был бы не прочь найти мать мертвой на кухне. Стайлз понимает, что так было бы лучше; что ему не пришлось бы сдавать мать в дом для престарелых, и все закончилось бы для этого несчастного фермера. Стайлз уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то в ответ, но все только набирает новый виток, оборот, когда в одном из разворотов парень краем глаза отмечает фигуру, замершую в дверях. Они вмиг разлетаются по разным углам, и Дерек спокойно проходит к спрятанной в сене колонке, выключая звук.  
\- Яблочный пирог готов, - говорит Мелисса и молча уходит.  
Стайлз старается сдержать свой смех и отворачивается, когда Дерек вслух говорит о новорожденном теленке. Он кричит что-то ей вслед, и кажется, мужчина даже бежит за ней, стараясь остановить женщину.  
Девушки хотели красивых фермеров – что ж, а Стайлз их получил. 

***

У него была ферма, он был хорош собой и весьма даже привлекателен, без всего того дерьма, что скрывал его характер.  
У Стайлза же были руки в чужой крови, и он отчаянно пытался отмыть их под холодной водой. Кран выплевывал воду комками, а мыло упорно не лезло в руки. Стилински трясло, из носа капало, а коровы позади него отчаянно мычали. Он извинялся, его тело охватывало судорогами, и Стайлз упорно не хотел поднимать взгляд и отрываться от своего столь усердного занятия. Позади него Дерек что-то говорил, взбудоражено, и кажется, даже смеялся.  
Стайлза трясло, кровь расплывалась бурыми смытыми пятнами по водостоку и совершенно не хотела отмываться.

***

Срываясь вниз с холма, Стайлз перекатывается через голову и бежит. Не обращает внимания на боль в подвернутой лодыжке, парень устремляется вглубь леса, хватаясь за деревья и отталкиваясь от них. Мелькает среди деревьев и несется вперед, не оглядываясь. Фары машины, едущей по шоссе, замирают и светят в темноту. Стилински задыхается и прячется за деревом, оседает вниз, к корням. Голова кружится, в висках стучит кровь, а ком утреннего кофе застревает в горле.  
Он слышит, как где-то неподалеку проносится Дерек и зовет его по имени. Слава богу и богоматери, что вокруг тьма, а его одежда – в грязи. Он зажимает рот обеими руками и старается не шевелиться, врасти в землю, лишь бы его не нашли.  
\- Стайлз, где ты? Прости меня, Стайлз?  
Голос мужчины дробится эхом в темноте, а парень лишь дрожит и пытается бесшумно подняться на ноги, чтобы пробежать еще хоть пару десятков метров подальше от этого чертового психа.  
\- Не уходи! А как же я?!  
Вдалеке кричит сова. Стайлз неслышно отрывается от дерева и крадется дальше, вздрагивая, когда слышит, как Дерек, кажется, провалился в воду, потому что слышны всплески и его ругань.  
Черт побери, уходи, бога ради, сваливай. Не поступай так со мной.  
\- Ты мне нужен, окей? Ты мне здесь нужен!  
Стайлз сглатывает набежавший в горло ком и пробирается вперед, через частокол деревьев, путается в своих ногах и похоже, совсем перестает дышать. Ему страшно, он уже сто раз проклял себя за то, в какое дерьмо вляпался, что какого черта не свалил в первый день и не предупредил хоть кого-нибудь о своем великом странствии. Сзади него слышится ругань и Стилински буквально стелется по земле, стараясь раствориться в этом аду.  
\- Ублюдок! Я тебя найду!  
Он слышит рычащие интонации в голосе позади себя и замирает, когда буквально в паре метров от него хрустит ветка. Стайлз дышит через раз, и делает стремительный рывок вперед, выбегая из леса обратно к трассе, и задыхаясь, бежит к машине. Он готов реветь от того, что этот идиот забыл ключи в зажигании, и заводит машину, не удосуживаясь даже захлопнуть дверь. Стайлз срывается и едет вперед, не замечает в зеркале заднего вида, как ему вслед выносится фигура и трясет кулаками в воздухе.  
Только спустя две минуты, когда его перестает трясти, а машина начинает ехать ровно, он дает волю чувствам и начинает плакать в голос. 

***

Пока Дерек, предварительно выгнав Стайлза вон, развлекался с той хорошенькой девушкой в машине, Дженнифер, или кто она там, Стилински зашел в бар и попытался там напиться. За стойкой – он один, и лишь старик бармен старательно полировал только что вымытые стаканы. Стайлз одет в дерьмовую голубую дутую куртку, и выглядит абы как, - вся деревенщина вокруг него щеголяла в джинсовых куртках и клетчатых рубашках. Перед ним –бокал пива, а в глаза как будто засыпали тонну песка. Пинта светлого, три доллара, и он в расчете.  
Спустя полчаса Стайлз расслабился и уже вовсю трепался с барменом, выпытывая всю подноготную семейки, в которую он так некстати заселился. Парень молча открывал рот и таращился, когда бармен сказал, что «амбалу» (Дерек, твою мать, - отметил Стайлз про себя) тут не рады. Стилински не местный и не знает все деревенские сплетни и истории, поэтому он лишь протянул двадцатку мужчине и устроившись у стойки поудобней, принялся слушать байки, навострив уши.  
Он замечал и не раз, что Дерек не курит и патологически сторонился огня. Стайлз также старался ничего не говорить, когда всплыло имя девушки, о ком понаслышке он слышал в гостеприимном доме. И парень вовсе замер от страха, когда узнал, что произошло в баре в ту самую ночь. Он нервно повел головой, сглотнул неприятно пересохшее горло и выпил очередной стакан пива чуть ли не за раз.  
Бармен отпил и вернулся к своей, прерванной на болтовню, работе. Стайлз невзначай постучал рукой по стойке и огляделся назад, разыскивая в темноте силуэт машины. Краем глаза парень отметил, как к бару подъехал автобус, и Дженнифер, или как ее там, запрыгнула в него, смеясь на ходу во все свои ровненькие зубки. Стайлза трясло, и это казалось уже чересчур для него одного.  
Наверное, теперь ему нет причины возвращаться домой. 

***

Когда Стайлз просыпается по утру, чужая кровать пододвинута к его вплотную. Он вяло встает с постели, и сонно плетется в ванную, чтобы совершить все свои утренние дела. Заваривает себе кофе, стучит ложкой по краям чашки и выходит с ней на улицу, отмечая, как все вокруг непривычно тихо.  
В коровнике никого нет, также как и нет машины в гараже. Кажется, все вокруг вымерло, и лишь кукуруза, насмехаясь, шуршит на ветру. Поля, которые еще пару недель назад были зелеными, пожухли, и поддаются влиянию деревьев, тронутых желтым светом, светом болезни и затухания. Стайлз сжимает кружку в руках и оглядывается. Он полон решимости и это его единственный, и видимо, последний шанс.  
Он быстро комкает вещи и собирает все свои документы. Его трясет, он буквально срывает с себя одежду, чтобы переодеться. Надевает свитер, поверх него куртку, даже не смотря на то, что эта кожанка не его, и запихивает все паспорта и распечатки за пояс, плотно застегивая куртку поверх. Хватает похоронный костюм, мнется – и оставляет его на вешалке.  
Стайлз сбегает, как последний трус, бросая чемодан на дороге и для достоверности берет биту, которая висит над входом в прихожую. Он знает, что возможно ему придется обороняться, и он готов идти до последнего.  
Это его последний шанс вернуться к нормальной жизни.

***

В первую ночь, когда Мелисса убрала все тарелки, а Стайлз помог их вымыть, после всего этого, парень лежит в чужой комнате и вдыхает давно позабытый запах. Им пропахло все: кровать, обои, даже чертов пол, к которому за каким-то чертом Стилински приложился лицом и долго, довольно вдыхал.  
Когда он лег обратно в кровать, на него нахлынуло какое-то непонятное, самопожирающее себя чувство, и принялось жечь его изнутри. Стайлз ворочался с боку на бок и устало выдыхал, пытаясь заснуть. Завтра день обещал быть еще хуже.  
Посреди ночи, во сне, ему слышатся чьи-то шаги, и Стилински подумал, что миссис МакКол решила проверить, спит ли он. Спросонья он воображал что угодно, и все это длилось лишь до того момента, как его кровать прогнулась под тяжестью чужого тела и уже через миг сильная рука перехватила его руки за запястья и буквально пришпилила к изголовью кровати. Другой рукой незнакомец заткнул ему рот, и Стайлз понял, что это – уже не сон, и кричать бесполезно.  
Он попытался поворочаться и сопротивляться ровно до тех пор, пока его не ударили головой о подушку и не сжали запястья еще сильнее, на что Стилински сипло, сквозь сжатые зубы, всхлипнул. Стайлз ни черта не видел в темноте, а отталкиваться лишь от жжения в руках и на челюсти было безуспешно. Он попытался дышать через нос и замер, когда раздался тихий спокойный голос:  
\- Я так и знал, что ты останешься. Хоть я тебя и не знаю.  
Противник выдохнул и еще раз встряхнул Стайлза, как будто подтвердил свои слова.  
\- Заткнись уже. И матери не слова. Ей и так досталось.  
Стайлз пытался понять, о чем идет речь, и одновременно не задохнуться и вспомнить, как дышать носом. Первичный страх чуть отпустил, но абсолютная темнота и выкрученные запястья делают боль лишь острее. Он постарался вникнуть в каждое слово оппонента и застыл, когда продолжилось обращение к нему.  
\- Завтра в церкви выдашь пару красивых слов. Мелиссе понравится – всем понравится. Будет зашибись, - переведя дыхание и выдохнув, собеседник продолжил: - Потом соберешь свой жалкий шмот и уйдешь, как и он. Ясно?  
Получив утвердительный сдавленный кивок головы на свои слова, незнакомец отпустил его и, поднявшись с кровати, ушел прочь.  
Стайлз попытался перестать дрожать и успокоиться накаленные до предела нервы. Дела шли хуже некуда.

***

Стайлз останавливает машину у заправки и переводит дыхание. Ерошит руками свои волосы, судорожно оглядывается в зеркало заднего вида и вновь смотрит на свои руки. Пальцы перестали трястись, и отметка о заправке на панели горит красным. Быстро достав кошелек, он выходит из машины и, сунув рычаг в бак, направляется в магазин. Зайдя вовнутрь, Стайлз проходит к кассе и останавливается у нее, дожидаясь продавца. Оглядываясь вокруг, Стилински еще раз переводит дыхание, и зацепившись взглядом на полки со снеками, снимает оттуда шоколадный батончик и кладет перед собой, решив пробить его вместе с заправочным счетом.  
Оглядевшись, парень замирает, внимательно смотря на фигуру на улице через тонированное стекло. Молодая девушка с неплохими формами стоит к нему спиной и тщательно моет из шланга машину перед собой. Стайлз поднимает руку, чтобы окликнуть ее и привлечь внимание к себе, когда девушка поворачивается в профиль, и это выбивает из парня все дыхание на раз.  
Вся та половина лица, которую он видит через стекло, покрыта волдырями, похожие на те, что не заживают после серьезных ожогов; а та часть шеи, которая не скрыта светлыми волосами, украшена длинными продольными шрамами. Девушка продолжает отмывать машину, тщательно скользя струей из шланга сверху донизу, совершенно не стесняясь того, что украшает ее лицо.  
Резко отвернувшись, Стилински выдыхает сквозь зубы и зажимает себе рот рукой. Тремор вновь возвращается, и он старается удержать себя на ногах и справиться с рвотным позывом. Перед глазами ясно всплывает сцена, о которой ему рассказывал бармен в тот злополучный вечер, и он никак не может проморгать ее.  
Быстро расплатившись с подошедшей продавщицей, Стайлз возвращается обратно в машину и сжимает руль, медленно выдыхая сквозь зубы. Щеки горят, и он упорно не хочет поднимать взгляд туда, где стоит девушка. Нервно улыбнувшись, он стучит пальцами по рулю и устало сползает по сидению, прикрыв глаза и усмехаясь.  
Стайлз никуда просто так не уйдет.


End file.
